Teen Titans Play Games
by Avamys Write
Summary: The title pretty much explains itself. This is Avamys Write, the 'writing account' of Avamys. This story revolves around Raven. This is my first fancfiction, so please do not be too mad at my mistakes. I welcome constructive criticism, and please review. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans Play Games

Chapter 1 Riddles

Strangely, a week had passed by without any crime. The Titans were starting to get bored. Very, dangerously bored.

Raven was meditating in the corner as usual, and Starfire was learning earth customs by reading a book on festivals. Robin was managing his files AGAIN and cyborg was upgrading his system. That left Beast Boy, who had nothing to do. And an unoccupied Best Boy is an extremely lethal thing.

"Yo, who wants to go swimming with me?" he asked, puffing up his chest with pride "You know you wanna see me half-naked, _Rae-Rae_,"

Beast Boy was suddenly thrown against the wall and thumped hardly on the ground.

"You know what? I think Beast Boy's right," said Cyborg "We need some team bonding or we'll end up just like the Titans East when they were first formed,"

Robin nodded his agreement. "As leader of the team, I order everyone to participate."

"Oh, so are we going to do the 'bonding of the team'? That is magnificent!" Starfire squealed "I shall bake the pudding of…"

"This isn't going to be a team bonding exercise," Raven interrupted "I'm just going back to my room to read."

"But Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed "The whole team's gonna play!"

"Not the whole team," Raven said, her tone final.

"I am the leader of this team and in order to keep it running I need you to participate in this game," Robin said calmly "Just this once."

"Yeah Raven!" Cyborg said "You need to come out more or you'll be even skinnier than you are now. You need some muscles on those arms."

"Oh, what is the problem Friend Raven? Shall I bake…"

"I'll play," Raven said.

Starfire squealed and hugged her.

"Just this once," she added quickly.

"But Friend Raven…"

"Let's play the game and keep the fussing later," Beast Boy said "I say we play video games!"

"Nah, only two can play at once," said Cyborg, dismissing the idea. "I say stankball!"

He then faced the infamous RavenGlare. And trembled. Even his machine parts.

"We should play some thing that is both intellectual and helps us bond," Robin said, taking control of the situation "I think we should guess riddles."

"Riddles are _sooo_ boring," Beast Boy said. He quickly clammed up after receiving Cyborg's metal glare.

"Of course, Friend Robin! But what are riddles?" Starfire asked excitedly.

Robin explained everything to her.

"Not a bad idea," Cyborg shrugged "I know the best riddles."

"You are _so_ the cleverest genius on Earth," mumbled Raven in her usual monotone, sarcastic voice.

"Hey! That's…"

"I'll start," Robin quickly interjected.

The others stopped squabbling and started to listen.

"What get wetter and wetter the more it dries?"

Raven fake yawned. "A towel,"

Robin shrugged. "Your turn, then,"

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

Silence for three minutes.

Finally Cyborg answered. " A gravestone?"

"No,"

"A coffin."

"Yes."

"Good one!" cheered Robin.

"But everyone dies!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How can he 'not need it'?"

"Friend Raven! What is a coffin?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Only Robin know the answer," she said plainly as Starfire started to bug robin.

"Okay, my turn now," Cyborg said "What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

"The river!" Starfire exclaimed "Robin told me that in Earth words rivers 'run', and…"

"Starfire it's your turn." Raven interrupted yet again.

"What is it that, when you take away the whole, the some still remains?"

"I know this one I KNOW THIS ONE!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That is great Friend Beast Boy!"

"Just get on with it."

"The word 'wholesome'!"

"That is great, Friend Beast Boy! I shall rejoice by singing my favourite song…"

"Let's get on with it," Cyborg said with a hint of fright in his voice.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Hello everyone, here is my riddle! You have me but cannot hold me. Gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, and if betrayed I will break. What am I?"

"I am familiar with this topic," Robin said. "Trust."

"Congratulations Friend Robin!"

"Now here is my riddle. My thunder comes before the lightning ;my lightning comes before the clouds; my rain dries all the land it touches. Who am I?"

"A volcano." Raven deadpanned. "I said this was stupid."

"Alright! It is your turn friend Raven!" Starfire said.

"Sure, but if none of you get the correct answer within five minutes I do not have to play. Deal?"

"Deal." Said Cyborg, smirking. "I know all the riddles in the world."

'Let's see about that. Here it is. You do not want to have me, but when you have me, you do not want to lose me. What am I?"

Chaos erupted.

"Man, this is so easy! A fight!"

"The argument!"

"Duel to the death!"

"A match!"

"No."

All went silent. You could her a pin drop.

"Some kind of debate with serious punishment?"

"An Earth custom?"

"Stankball?"

"Tofu dodgeball?"

"No."

"Two minutes twenty one seconds," Raven said.

"A lovers' quarrel!"

"Do I _look _romantic?"

"Verbal fight or glare contest?"

"Do I _look_ stupid?"

"Um…no?"

"One minute fifty seconds,"

"Some kind of fight?"

"No."

"A hint maybe?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Beast Boy suddenly had a limp and bruises over his face.

"Forty five seconds."

"An argument of some sort!"

"No."

The Titans were racking their brains.

"Ten,"

"Tofu fight!"

"Nine,"

"Stankball fight!"

"Eight,"

"A fight with the Batman?"

"Seven."

The Titans were having a headache.

'Three,"

"Still no answer?" Raven mocked.

"Two,"

"One,"

She turned to leave.

"Hey Raven can you tell us the answer now?' asked Cyborg.

"It's a lawsuit."


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans Play Games

Chapter 2 Guess the Animal

**A/N :I will update as often as I can, and at least once per week.** **Please review and give comments!**

The Titans were bored again. There was no crime to stop, except for a few muggers and pickpockets to stop.

Even Raven was left with nothing to do. She had meditated for 4 hours, gone on 2 patrols around the city, cleaned her room and washed her clothes.

"Let's play a game like last time!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Yes! Let us play the 'game of the bonding'!" Starfire said, immediately alerting Cyborg, Robin and Raven.

"That's a great idea!" Cyborg said "We're all bored and could use some bonding."

"Let's play guess the animal!" Beast Boy said "I am the best at that!"

'Don't think so, _young man_," Cyborg said with a smirk.

"What is this interesting game?" Starfire wondered.

"One person thinks of an animal and the others try to guess what it is by asking yes or no questions," Raven said.

"What are the 'yes or no questions', Friend Raven?"

Raven just sighed.

"It is a question in which a person can only reply by saying yes or no," Robin explained.

"Okay! Let us start this most exciting game!"

"I'll start," said Beast Boy "Now ask me questions,"

"Is it a mammal?" Cyborg asked.

"No. Er… what's a mammal?"

The others sighed.

"Oh ok I know what you mean! No, it isn't a mammal."

"A bird?" asked Robin.

"Nope,"

"A species from the sea?"

"Yes!"

"Is it a kind of shark?" asked Robin.

"No."

"A squid." Raven deadpanned.

"Hey! No fair! You're using your telepathetic powers!" Beast Boy complained.

"Oh it is wondrous! Friend Raven, you have won!" Starfire congratulated her friend.

"Number one, it's called telepathic. Number two, I am only an empath. Number three, you always turn into a squid so it is obvious."

"Spoilsport."

"It's your turn Raven," Cyborg said.

She thought for three seconds.

"Start guessing."

"Is it a vertebrae?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a mammal?" asked Robin.

"No."

"A bird?" Beast Boy wondered.

"No."

"A sea animal!" Starfire squealed.

"No."

"An insect?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes."

"A butterfly!" guessed Starfire.

"No."

"An ant?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Some kind of beetle?" Cyborg guessed.

"…No. I hate beetles."

"Lice?"

"No."

"Ok maybe a hint or two please?" Beast Boy begged.

"No."

"But Rae-Rae we are your only friends…"

Beast Boy's hair turned blue.

"Yuck! I hate blue!"

His skin and clothes turned blue too. He wisely shut up.

"A dragonfly?" Robin guessed.

"No."

"Some kind of wood or rice bug?" Cyborg asked.

"No."

"I know!" Beast Boy shouted. And received a lot of glares.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dudes and…"

'Just get on with it."

"My answer is (insert drumroll)… a mosquito!" (insert applause)

"No."

"Uh… a fly?"

"No."

"A flea?"

"No."

"A moth?" Cyborg guessed.

"Yes."

"Congratulations Friend Cyborg! You have won this round!"

Cyborg smirked at Beast Boy. "Told ya."

Beast Boy growled. "I _won't_ lose."

"Says who?"

"Says the King of the Beasts."

"You? King of the Beasts?"

"Guys, stop it." Robin said.

"Yes," Starfire agreed. "Friends must not have the 'argument'."

"Cyborg, it's your turn now."

"Start guessing."

"A reptile?" Robin guessed.

"How'd you know?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"That's because Robin's smart and you're…"

"Cut it Beast Boy." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Hmm… Is it a snake?" Starfire guessed "Or perhaps a crocodile?"

"No," Cyborg replied, smirking at Beast Boy.

"An alligator maybe?" Robin asked.

"No," Cyborg replied, still smirking at Beast Boy.

"Man, this is so hard! Can't you give us a tip or hint?"

Cyborg's smirk grew wider. "So you're admitting that you lose?"

"No way! That's not what I meant! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Oh, congratulations. You used an idiom!" Raven said in her sarcastic voice.

"Hey! Not funny! I totally know idioms!" Beast Boy complained.

Ravens scoffed.

"Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy, we are here to do the 'bonding of the team'. Please, do not argue and ruin our friendship," Starfire tried to break up the two.

"We _had_ a friendship?" Raven said in her usual mocking, sarcastic voice.

"Will you two quit it." Robin said, his voice full of authority "As Starfire said, we're here to bond, not argue."

"Yeah, green bean still hasn't admitted that he lost," Cyborg chirped in.

"Hey! I totally haven't lost yet!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg smirked again. "You just admitted that you would lose in the future, which is probably right about…now."

"Wait a sec man! You are misinterpreting my words!"

Raven mock gasped. "So Beast Boy can speak words with more than ten letters!"

"_Please_," Robin said, a vein throbbing on his forehead "We are here to _bond_, not _argue_. Now quit it, or run ten times round the tower."

There was something in his voice which made everyone believe and know that he would go through exactly what he said with no hesitation or doubt. Everyone clammed up immediately.

"Ok…" Let's start guessing again," Cyborg said awkwardly.

"A lizard." Raven said in a 'I'm right and you know it' tone.

'How did you know?" Cyborg exclaimed "Did you read my mind or something?!"

Raven sighed "I am an _empath_, not a _telepath._"

"Sure…" Cyborg said "So tell me, how did you know?"

"Most of the well-known reptiles were already mentioned. I knew you'd want to choose something easy to rub it in Beast Boy's face," she replied.

"You are so cold and calculating!" Beast Boy complained to Cyborg.

"Calm down, dude! Everyone wants to win good and high,"

"Friends, let us not argue," Starfire interrupted 'Let us sing the songs of joy to celebrate today's winner, friend Raven!"

"Wait…song_s_? As in song with an 's'?" Raven said, mock scared.

'Yes, my friend!" Starfire exclaimed 'Please, join in the celebration!"

"Uh, I got a book I really need to read. I'll just be in my room," Raven said and walked away, leaving the others to their doom.

**A/N: I know Robin and Starfire's roles are not too big, so I'll round them up in the next chapter. It's hard to balance everything with five characters! Anyhow, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Please fell free to review and point out my mistakes or give some constructive cricticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans Play Games

**A/N: I think this is it, this will be the last chapter! I'm gonna wrap everything up now, sorry if you're disappointed but I felt like I should stop.**

The sun was scorching, and apparently all the villains agreed too, as there was no crime up to now.

The Titans had nothing to do, again. The boredom was starting to tick them off.

"I vouch for playing a game," Beast Boy said tiredly.

"Really?" Cyborg said "You're too chicken to play one."

"What? Of course not!" Beast Boy defended himself.

"Prove it!" he said "Also, you're not even half a bit charming! Your jokes are rubbish!"

"My jokes are funny!" Beast Boy defended himself "Starfire laughs at them!"

"That's just because she's new to earth customs!" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy said "I'll make Raven laugh at my jokes!"

Cyborg quirked his eyebrow. "Really? I'll eat my computer if you can do that."

Beast Boy knew he had said something wrong.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Robin said.

"You were listening?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed.

Robin just smirked.

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy, I wish you luck!" Starfire said.

"If you lose, which is a huge possibility, you'll have to eat meat for a week," Cyborg said cruelly.

"What?! Never mind, I won't lose." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy bravely went up to their floor and knocked on Raven's door.

"Raven?"

"Raven, I know you're in there!"

"She isn't," Robin said, appearing behind him.

"Ahhh!" Beast Boy cried "Creepy stalker!"

"Raven just went out," Robin said, ignoring him.

"Do you know where she went?" Beast Boy said.

"No," Robin said.

"Ughh…" he mentally moaned.

He changed into a hummingbird and flew out the window.

He looked in the docks. The quarries. The warehouses. The parks. The mountains.

She was nowhere to be seen.

Bam!

"What the…" Beast Boy thought.

He opened his eyes and saw Raven with four red eyes, looming over him.

"Er, hi," he said "Nice to see you," he added quickly.

Raven grinned creepily.

"Run."

So he did.

A green cheetah was seen running frantically towards the Tower.

Bam!

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy saw that he had trashed the R-cycle.

"Gotta go," he said quickly.

He was whacked on the head by Robin's staff.

By the time he was rescued by Cyborg, he was covered with bruises and spit.

"No games. For ever." He said.

Cyborg agreed with a nod, barely a nod, as he was literally torn apart by Raven and still had to repair his neck.

"Never again," he croaked.

**A/N: So this is it! How'd you like the story?**


	4. Chapter 4 Guess the Truth

Teen Titans Play Games

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Guess the Truth

The Titans East were over for a visit during Christmas. The crime rate was especially low since there was extra cavalry.

After a huge feast, all the Titans were very full and stuffed.

For once, even Raven was a bit bored, only she didn't show it.

"Guys, this is getting boring," Bumblebee said "Let's play a game or something,"

"Yeah," Speedy said "Maybe strip poker? I'd _love_ to see Starfire lose."

Robin leapt at him but was restrained by Cyborg. "Calm down, man!"

Speedy received a terrifying RavenGlare and a slap from Bumblebee.

"Speedy que era tan grosero! ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?" Mas y Menos screamed. (Speedy that was so rude! How could you say such a thing?)

"Pervert," Bumblebee muttered under her breath.

"Friend Speedy, why do you wish me to lose?" Starfire said, sad.

"He was just, uh, joking!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"Oh, perhaps this is an earth custom I do not know?"

"Umm… let's not wait anymore. Aqualad, would you like to start?" Robin suggested.

"Alright," he replied "Let's play guess the truth!"

"Oh, I know this game!" Starfire said, pleased "A player says three sentences and…"

"Let's start." Raven said quickly.

"Hmmm…" Aqualad began "I love bananas. I have an incredibly hot sister. I hate Speedy."

"Hey!" Speedy said, insulted.

"That's so easy," Beast Boy chuckled "You hate Speedy."

"Nope," Everyone, except for Raven, looked surprised. "Hate is a strong word. I prefer not to use it. I still dislike Speedy, though. _Boy with a huge ego who thinks he's the best_."

Speedy lunged at Aqualad, only to be blocked by a shield of black energy.

Everyone turned to Raven. She shrugged. "He's the only person here who respects others and is willing to learn as well as accept other's view or ideas." She said flatly.

Beast Boy mock fainted. "Raven gives _compliments_?"

Speedy waggled his eyebrows. "You like him, don't you?"

"Oh, congratulations Friend Raven and Friend Aqualad!" Starfire exclaimed "I have seen you do the 'heart-shaped eyes' at Friend Aqualad before! You are 'in the love' with him!"

Speedy was smashed through the wall and he was thrown into the sea.

"Starfire, I _don't_ like Aqualad." Raven deadpanned "I _respect_ him, but I do not _love_ him."

"Let's continue playing," Robin said, not wanting any more arguments "Your turn, Cyborg."

"Okay. I see Raven as my little cousin."

He was unfazed by her infamous glare.

"I like to play stankball. I like potatoes. (I made this one up)"

"You like to play the 'game of the stankball'?" Starfire guessed.

"No."

"Cyborg estás mintiendo! Uno siempre quiere invitarnos a jugar stankball o ser árbitro" Mas y Menos complained.

Robin had question marks all over his face.

"They're saying that Cyborg is lying because he always invites them to play or be referee." Aqualad explained.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Ahem! Ok guys, I like video games now, so stankball is a false!"

"You…see Raven as your little cousin?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

Luckily for him, Starfire was restraining Raven.

"No."

"What? You like potatoes?" Speedy laughed, steeping out of the elevator covered with bruises and walking with a limp. 'That's so dumb! Squids taste so much better."

Cyborg growled. "And what exactly is wrong with that?"

Aqaulad's face burned. "I respect the fact that you like to spend 1 hour gelling your hair, so _please_ respect the fact that I don't like people talking about seafood in front of me."

"Yes Friend Speedy," Starfire said "Friend Aqualad does not enjoy you talking about the food of the sea."

Speedy clammed up.

"It's your turn now, Starfire," Robin said.

"Well then, Friend Robin. Here are my sentences. I find earth customs confusing. I love doing 'the hang out'. I like the colour pink."

"You like the colour pink," Raven deadpanned. Feeling the need to explain, she added "You find earth customs interesting as they are another culture. You like hanging out, but not to the extent of loving it."

"Yes!" Starfire cried "Friend Raven, you are correct!"

"It's your turn now," Cyborg reminded her.

"One, I hate Starfire's cooking."

"Oh, Friend Raven, how can you be so cruel? First Speedy wishes me to lose, and then you…"

"Listen on," Bumblebee said "I'm sure she has an explanation."

"Two, my favourite animal is the kookaburra."

"What's a kookaburra?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"It's a bird which lives in Australia," Cyborg snapped "Now shut up, I want to listen."

"Three, I have respect for Cyborg."

"I hope it's number three," Cyborg said.

"Sí! Estamos seguros de que usted no odia la comida de Starfire y no te gusta cucaburras!" Mas y Menos yelled, running around.

"They are saying that they are sure Raven doesn't hate Starfire's cooking and that they know she doesn't like kookaburras. (I'm not sure if my Spanish for kookaburra is correct, I used Google Translate for that word.)" Aqualad acted as translator.

"I agree!" Starfire screamed "So Friend Raven is only saying the joke! She does not hate my cooking!"

"This seems very easy to your liking. Why did you choose these three sentences?" Aqualad asked quietly.

"The easier it is, the faster they can guess, the quicker I can go to read." She replied in her monotone voice.

"O…kay," Aqualad said, unsure of how to reply.

"So, why don't you like the kookaburra?" Asked Beast Boy, who finally figured out what it was.

"It's noisy, never stops, and annoying like you."

"I think so," Speedy said, fixing his arrows which were broken after they fell into the sea.

"Estamos de acuerdo!" the resident twins yelled.

"They are saying that they agree to what Raven is saying," said Aqualad.

"Hey! Why is everyone picking on me" Beast Boy complained, snorting.

"Not everyone. Yet," commented Cyborg.

"You guys are so cruel!" Beast Boy said, running out of the room.

Starfire started to chase after him. "Friend Beast Boy! Please don't go!"

Robin held her back. "Starfire," he calmly explained "Beast Boy just needs a little time to himself."

"So is our friend alright?" Starfire asked, still worried.

"I'm sure," Robin said, soothing her "He'll be alright,"

**A/N: There are a lot of characters so I think I have left out a lot of involvement. Please forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5 Catch

Teen Titans' Play Games

**A/N: I try to update as fast as I can, hope this is quick enough for you! Please, enjoy.**

It was a sunny day and the Titans were going on a picnic to raise money for charity (I know this is strange).

After stuffing full their stomachs and answering annoying questions from reporters, they were very stressed and needed a workout.

"Perhaps we should play 'the catch'. It would be very enjoyable." Starfire suggested.

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed "I got a chance to show off my muscles!"

"So egoistic" Raven mocked.

Cyborg just looked at her. "Everyone needs a little recognition sometimes."

"I'm in," Robin announced "How about you guys?"

"Me! I'm gonna beat Cyborg and Raven into yesterday! (I know 'beat' can be replaced with other words but I wanted to keep the rating)" beast Boy said excitedly.

Everyone looked at Raven.

"You know me," she said, the looked at Robin "A deal is a deal."

Robin knew he wouldn't win. "Alright then," he shrugged, trying to play cool. "You'll just miss the fun."

Raven just conjured a book out of nowhere and started to read.

"Who's it?" Cyborg dared Beast Boy.

Beast Boy happily returned the challenge. "I volunteer!"

"That is great Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed "I know that you will be excellent at this game!"

"Ok…I'll count to ten, then you guys start running!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Eight…"

"Nine…"

"Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Beast Boy easily found Starfire, whose long hair was sticking out from behind a tree where she found refugee.

Beast Boy turned into a jaguar and leaped towards her, but Starfire quickly flew up and away.

Changing into a hound, Beast Boy sniffed out Robin, who was hiding in the branches of a tree.

Quickly changing in to a chameleon, he climbed up the trunk unnoticed and then swiftly changed back into human form, touching Robin, who couldn't react fast enough.

"Robin's it now!" Beast Boy yelled. "I totally kicked his—

"Start running," Robin growled menacingly.

Beast Boy gulped and turned into a hummingbird, flying away quickly. "You can't catch me if I'm in the air!" he chirped.

'Ten," Robin growled.

After a while…

"I'm gonna catch you Beast Boy!"

Robin used his high-tech binoculars to look around and spotted Beast Boy hiding on a leaf as a cricket.

He sneaked up to the tree and was about to climb up when Beast Boy turned into a parrot and flew away.

Robin mentally growled. Then he looked around for Cyborg.

Using his metal sensor, he detected Cyborg, who was hiding behind a big tree.

Robin pretended to look elsewhere and tried to casually walk up to the group of trees. One thing he forgot was that Cyborg had excellent, state-of-the-art sensors too.

Cyborg ran out from the tree, using his mechanical parts to run faster than Robin. "You can't eat what you can't catch!" he yelled.

Robin had to give up as he was hyperventilating with anger.

He searched for Starfire, who was crouched behind a bush. Smirking to himself, he snuck up to said bush, only to find Starfire shooting up into the air.

"It's not fair!" he yelled "You guys have superpowers!"

"With greater power comes greater responsibility." Raven said, still reading.

Robin pouted. "Still not fair. Especially in this game."

"You had the choice to not play!" Beast Boy said from far away.

He swore steam went out of Robin's ears.

**A/N: Sorry for the less frequent updates, but school is very busy. Sorry for the very short chapter, but as I said, I don't have much time. Writing 1k words isn't that easy!**


	6. Chapter 6 War Game

Teen Titans Play Games

**A/N: So, guys, running out of ideas here! Got any? I will gladly take suggestions!**

Robin had suggested playing a game that involve both bonding and practicing their skills. So naturally they played war game. That is, except for Raven due to her deal with Robin.

"What is this 'game of war' you speak about?" Starfire asked "I have seen the documentaries of war on earth! It is much cruel! Why are you treating such cruelty a game?"

"Starfire, this game is not real killing. We use fake guns, which do not hurt people or kill them. It is a fun game!" Beast Boy explained.

"So BB you're with me and Starfire you're with Rob, ok?" Cyborg said.

"Oh friends!" Starfire hugged Cyborg "I wish both teams to win! Wish you all the luck!"

"Sure, thanks Starfire!" Cyborg replied.

The guys booked an indoor venue and got their guns. After a few rounds of testing, the teams were ushered to two different, opposing sides in the venue. Each had a map.

"Their team has an advantage as Starfire can fly, but you can't without turning into some green bird." Cyborg stated "This my strategy. There is a model supermarket, which I guess Robin will take as there is cover for him. He will try something like distracting us by having Starfire flying quickly into another room. So, we need a plan."

He paused "You should disguise yourself as a chameleon on the ceiling."

"Then what about my gun?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Dump it somewhere for Robin to find. When Starfire flies by, change into something quick and surprise her. Grab her gun and shoot her. Then, hide again and try to distract Robin while I shoot him or shoot him if you have a clear shot. Now go quickly, we have an advantage as Starfire is slower at getting things."

"Yes, sir." Beast Boy saluted and went off quickly.

Cyborg quickly placed himself in a strategic position and set his sensors to find Robin's heat signature, communicator and the secret locator he installed when he was playing dress up with Robin's clothes.

Meanwhile…

"Starfire, we have the advantage as it is hard for Cyborg or Beast Boy to hide themselves. I have shut off our communicators. Cyborg won't be able to locate us. They will hide into the model supermarket as there is more cover."

"What is 'more cover'?" Starfire wondered.

"It means more and better hiding places," Robin explained quickly "You should distract them by flying above them quickly into another room. Try to know down things as Cyborg is probably on the ground and this may scare him and distract him. I'll shoot them."

"Alright, Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed "Your plan is wonderful! I am sure we will succeed!"

"Let's not waste any time now," Robin said. "Let's start going."

True to Cyborg's, deduction, Starfire came swooping into the room, knocking down a shelf.

Best Boy quickly turned to human form and scared Starfire.

"Wha…" she exclaimed.

Beast Boy pulled out her gun and shot her. All in a matter of two seconds.

"Starfire's out!" Beast Boy announced, turning into a beetle.

Robin knew they would be waiting for him. He turned and ran, wanting to confuse them. It did not, as they knew Robin's tactics quite well.

Beast Boy lunged out and shot him, but missed. Robin quickly shot Beast Boy. But before Robin could start looking for Cyborg, Cyborg shot Robin square in his chest.

"We win!" Beast boy and Cyborg cheer.

Robin just stood there grumpily.

"I am so glad for you my friends! You were excellent!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Tell Robin we're gonna kick him back to yesterday!" Beast Boy yelled "We totally beat him!"

**A/N: This is short and lacking of action but I still hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7 Truth or Dare

Teen Titans Play Games

**A/N: New chapter! Short, but hope you enjoy **

Robin and Starfire were out on a 3-hour patrol and Cyborg was bored. He had already washed, scrubbed and updated the T-car, played through 10 levels of a video game, eaten 10 pieces of bacon and eggs, updated the Tower security again and gone through all the CCTVs in Jump City.

"Let's play a game!" he suggested to Beast Boy, who was also very bored.

"Great! But what should we play?" he asked.

"Umm…" Cyborg said "Truth or dare?"

"I love that game!" Beast Boy announced proudly.

"Me too!" said Starfire, who had just stepped in.

"We should play, but I need a shower first," Robin said, sniffing the sweat in his suit.

"Alright!" Starfire said "After the shower we shall play!"

Half and hour later…

"Friend Raven!" Starfire squealed "Will you join us in our wonderful game of the dares and the truths?"

"I still have one day left." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Never mind," Robin said "Let's play."

"I'll start," Cyborg announced "Robin, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Robin replied, not wanting the others to think that he was scared.

"I dare you to go in Raven's room and paint the walls pink!"

Robin visibly paled. "B…bu…but…"

"No buts, Robin," Cyborg smirked "Or you'll have to lick all the windows in the Tower!"

Shaking, Robin went up to Raven's room and knocked.

"What is it?" Raven opened the door ever-so-slightly.

"Uh... there is a new haunted house in Steel City and they claim all visitors who go in will go out on a stretcher. Would…"

Raven made a black portal and disappeared into the floor.

"Phew!" Robin muttered. He was careful not to show his emotions, as Raven was an empath.

He found a pail of pink paint and started painting real fast.

"Robin, what are you doing?!"

Robin dropped the brush. "Err…."

He swore steam went out of Raven's ears.

"Ahhhh….." he ran and jumped out the window.

Raven mentally undid the paint job and splattered the paint in Robin's room.

Robin panted as he ran back into the main room, panting and covered with thorns from the bushes.

"Beast Boy, truth or dare," he said once calm.

"I choose truth," he said.

"Okay… if the whole team was captured by Slade, who would you save?"

"Uh…. Cyborg."

"Figured that," Cyborg said.

"So you will not save me?" Starfire asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"It's not like that," Beast Boy said. "I can only save one person, so…"

"Oh," said Starfire, sniffing.

"Cyborg, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… eat tofu while walking along Main Street!"

Cyborg got some tofu from the fridge and rushed out. He came back within three minutes and forty seconds.

"Impressive," Robin muttered.

"Starfire, truth or dare?" Cyborg asked.

"I choose the truth!"

"Who do you like the most, Robin, Aqualad or Speedy?"

"Aqualad," she said, blushing. "He is most good-looking and kind."

Robin gaped.

"But I do enjoy the company of Speedy, and I do like being on a team with Robin," she said.

"Good answer," Beast Boy said.

"Alright. Friend Robin, what will you choose? The truth or the dare?"

"Truth," he said, remembering what just happened.

"Hmmm…. Who do you think is the most powerful in the team?"

"Raven," he said without hesitation "She can stop time for heaven's sake!"

"I agree," Cyborg said. Then his stomach growled.

"I believe Friend Cyborg is the hungry, am I correct?" Starfire asked, chuckling.

"Let's go grab pizza!"

"Great idea!"

**A/N: I could have written a lot more dares but I think this is enough. PM me if you want more dares and I'll write a new story!**


End file.
